oOo::Double Date::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: [Complete]Just what the title says. Kurama asks Yukina out, and Hiei and Botan end up going with them! KuramaXYukina HieiXBotan Oneshot


Double Date

* * *

One-shot

* * *

2nd Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Botan said, a bit stunned, over the phone.

"Yes, Kurama said he wanted to go on that one thing called a date." Yukina reassured her. The ferry girl had given the ice maiden a special phone used to call her whenever she was in the Spirit World.

She gave it to her as a Christmas present, just in case Yukina needed anything if Genkai was away from the Temple.

"Yukina, do you even know what a date is?"

"No, not really, but I do know that I like Kurama. Anyways, what is a date?"

"Well, a date is where a man and a woman go out with each other, you know like spending some romantic time together."

"Oh... Uh... Botan."

"Yes?"

"What does 'romantic' mean?"

"Goodness..."

**oOo**

"Hn. I'm glad you asked out Yukina before that fool did, Kurama."

Sitting on the windowsill in his best friend's room, Hiei looked over to the redhead.

"Well I must admit, I've liked your sister for quite some time now. Hey, that makes me wonder, who do you like Hiei?" Curiosity filled his green eyes as Kurama put down his pencil to look at the small fire demon.

"Hn. Nobody." He answered bluntly, even though you could tell that there was a bit of doubt in his voice.

"There must be someone you like, and I think I might know who it is."

"Y-You do?" He gulped, hoping his best friend was just joking.

"Yes, I do. I'm going to call her, and we're going to go on a double date."

"What's that?"

"A date is where a man and a woman go out, you know, do some romantic stuff and all. Now a double date is where a couple goes to some place with another couple."

"Oh... uh... Kurama."

"Yes?"

"What does 'romantic' mean?"

"Goodness..."

**oOo**

After ten minutes of explaining what romantic means to Yukina, Botan got a glass of water from the main kitchen in Koenma's palace.

"Yukina, do you get it now?"

"Hai, arigato Botan."

"No problem. You know, after spending so much time Kuwabara, I thought you knew all this stuff already."

"Are you saying that Kazuma likes me?"

"Of course!!! It's obvious... Well, I shouldn't have expected you to know, you're a Koorime."

"Yes, once I think about it, it's against my people to go out with Kurama. We're not allowed to make any contact with men at all."

"Yukina, you're in the human world, you like somebody, who cares what the other Koorime would think. You do what you want to do, and you want to go out on this date with Kurama!"

"True, what also is true is that you want to go out with Hiei."

"..." The pink eyed girl fell silent, not expecting to hear that. To be honest, she was actually wondering how in the world she knew that in the first place!!

"Botan, why are you so quiet?"

"Yukina, how did you know that?" She asked, while walking out of the kitchen and heading toward her room.

"How does Shizuru put it, oh yeah!! It's written all over your face. Even though I'm not looking at you right now but, whenever you're around Hiei you seem to be in your own little world, with him in it."

"... Am I really that obvious?!"

"Hai and I think Hiei likes you too."

"Heh, I highly doubt that. Why would he be interested in me, a bubbly ferry girl who rides an oar!?"

"Because you're a nice person."

"Does Hiei even like nice people?"

"Yes, why do you think he's friends with Kurama?"

"You've got a point there."

A few minutes of talking, and the girls fell silent. In her room, Botan smoothed out her pink kimono a bit, just out of habit. As for Yukina, she was in the kitchen making some tea for Genkai when she came back.

"Uh... Yukina, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll talk with you tomorrow after your date." The blue haired girl said apologetically. She wasn't lying; one of Koenma's assistants had just come into her room because her presence was requested.

"Alright, good bye Botan."

"Bye."

After hearing a click, the red eyed girl set down the phone and continued to make the special tea the old woman of the temple liked to drink. After a while though, an idea hit her. Giving a small smile, she walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing Kurama's number.

**oOo**

"Kurama, no!! Fox, you better put that spirit phone down!!!!"

"I'll put it down after I call Botan!!!"

"Put it down NOW!!!"

"I said AFTER I CALL BOTAN!!!"

Trying to pry the former fox demon's fingers off of the phone, Hiei soon started to beg and even groveled at his feet but Kurama refused to not call the ferry girl.

Just when the green eyed teen was about to dial the number, his human phone rang as he walked over to it, dragging Hiei because the short little demon was now holding onto his leg. Picking it up, he answered.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Oh, hi Kurama." Came the soft voice of the small ice maiden.

"Kurama, who in the world is that," The fire demon asked, getting impatient.

"Oh, h-hey Yukina."

"Yukina's on the phone!!"

"Be quiet Hiei. Anyways, what do you need? Do you have any questions about our date?"

"No, I know where we're supposed to meet and everything but I was wondering if Botan would go out on a date with Hiei. I mean, she likes him and all and I think they'd make a great couple."

"I was just about to call her and ask her if she wanted to go with Hiei anyway."

"Hold on, why is my name being put into this conversation?" Now standing up, he half glared, and half looked at the kitsune with curiosity.

"Oh you were!? Well, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Oh don't worry! You actually made it a lot easier!!... Arigato."

Crimson came onto her cheeks as she heard the redhead say thank you. He sounded so mature, and so wonderful.

"So... since you're best friends with Botan, Yukina, why don't you talk with her? I'll try and get Hiei to come."

"Okay... bye."

"Bye."

At the same time, they both hung up. Slowly walking over to the bed, Kurama patted to the space next to him, signaling for his friend to come and sit down.

Lifting one eyebrow, the spiky haired demon did just that and then glared at Kurama.

"So, what were you and Yukina talking about?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could come on the date with us..."

"Is that i-"

"And you can go out with Botan. You know that double date thing."

"Kurama, what have you been drinking?"

"Hiei, I'm serious. Yukina and I think that you two should go out on a double date with us."

Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Hiei went into deep thought at his friend's and sister's request. To the former Yoko, it seemed to take forever just for him to answer. After a few minutes, he, Hiei, began to open his eyes and slowly uncross his arms.

"Fine, I'll go on this stupid date."

"Phew!! And I thought you were going to say no for a second!!!"

**oOo**

"Yukina why did you do that!?"

"Botan please, Hiei's going to go with you!!! I just know it!!!"

"And what if he-"

"I'm sorry Botan but someone's calling on the temple phone. I'll be right back." Dropping the phone, Yukina went to go and answer the other phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yukina."

"Oh, hi Kurama. What is it? What did Hiei say?"

"He said yes, he would go. Did you talk with Botan yet?"

"I'm trying to but she thinks that Hiei wouldn't come along."

"Well, tell her he said yes, that will get her convinced."

"Alright, thank you... bye."

"Bye."

Quickly hanging up the phone, she ran over to the spirit phone and began to speak with Botan.

"Botan, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here Yukina. Anyways, it's not like he would go with me!! I mean, come on!!! I speak too much, I act too cheerful, I try to be nice and Hiei seems to really hate that!!!"

"Uh... Botan..."

"I'm not finished yet Yukina!!! He's a bit short so why would he want to be seen with someone taller then him!! He might even be embarrassed to be around me; in fact, he might be embarrassed of me!!! I'm loud and talk really weird so why would he want to be with me!? Plus I wear pink kimonos and he hates pink!!! I also fly and oar!! There!!! Now, give me one good reason why he would want to go anywhere with me!!!"

"Because Kurama just spoke with him and he said he would go with you."

"..."

Turning red a bit from embarrassment, the ferry girl gave a nervous sounding laugh as she put on her best cat face.

"Heh, Heh, Heh... so, he said yes."

For the first time ever, Yukina's lips graced a smirk because of how nervous her friend sounded.

"Yes, Botan, he said he would go with you."

"My goodness... WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!? YUKINA I HAVE TO GO!!! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!"

She hung, and after a while, Yukina began to laugh.

"My, she seems a tad bit nervous, and surprised at that. I better inform Kurama."

Once again, she walked over to the temple phone and dialed the teen's number.

**oOo**

"What to wear!? What to wear!?" Searching through her closet, she actually found a nice black pants, and a sleeveless white top, it was sort of like a vest.

"This will do just fine!"

Setting the outfit on her desk chair, Botan gave a sigh as she purposely fell onto her bed, arms and legs spread out, pink eyes just staring at the white colored ceiling.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said, right before giving a small yawn.

"I think I better get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day."

Getting off her bed and sleepily putting on her pajamas, when the blue haired girl was done, she turned off the light in her room and then snuggled under the blankets to get a good night's sleep.

**oOo**

"So, she's coming?"

"That is what Yukina called for, Hiei."

"Hn. Should I put on some ningen clothing?"

"It's up to you. You do what you want to do. Right now what I need to do is get some sleep." Stretching his arms and then looking at his watch, Kurama took out some pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

"Hiei, you can stay the night if you want to. I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed." He said right before shutting the door.

"Hn. Fine, I'll stay the night." Looking through the drawer Kurama said was for him, Hiei took out something comfortable to sleep in. Of course, it was black. After putting it on the demon snuggled into the blankets and closed his eyes, only hearing the bathroom door opening and Kurama getting his bed fixed up on the ground.

"Goodnight Hiei." The fox said after getting everything ready.

"Hn. Goodnight."

Well, both boys couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was going to be one long day.

**oOo**

"Hello Genkai." The small girl greeted at the sight of the old woman entering the temple.

"Hey Yukina." Her pale face held a smile to it, meaning she was happy to Yukina.

"How was your meeting with Yusuke's mother?"

"Well, she was drunk so I highly doubt she heard anything that I said. The dimwit was being a pain himself too."

"Oh... Come to the kitchen, I've made some tea for you."

"Thank you."

Following the red eyed girl to the kitchen, Genkai sat down in a char at the table. After a few seconds her tea was given to her and she instantly took a small sip.

"So, Yukina, are you excited about your date tomorrow?"

"Yes, very. Kurama is very nice and he is such a gentlemen." Saying that last word made the Koorime think about the carrot top. He didn't know that Yukina liked the redhead. She'll have to break the news to him sometime.

A few minutes had past and Yukina kept thinking about what to say to Kuwabara while Genkai quietly drank her tea. Looking at the clock that was on the wall, the sea green haired girl noticed the time and stood up form sitting on her chair.

"Genkai, it's very late, I think I need some rest."

"Hm. Well, you have a goodnight's sleep."

"Thank you."

Walking to her room, the ice apparition took out her sleeping clothes and put them on. When she was done changing, she got into to bed and shut her eyes as she let sleep come to her.

**oOo**

Yukina woke up and automatically looked at the time. It was six o'clock; she was supposed to be at Kurama's house with Botan at nine. Getting out of the bed, she neatly made it up and then picked up the towel hanging on her chair to go and take a shower.

Ten minutes and she was out, getting dressed in the white skirt that went a bit past her knees, red short sleeved top, and jeans jacket that Keiko had given her on Christmas. She did her hair like she usually put it, a few strands of hair put in a loose ponytail with a red ribbon.

Walking out of the bathroom, she walked into the kitchen and just like last night, began to make tea for the grey haired woman. When she was finished, she picked up the sprit phone to call Botan.

**oOo**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Who the hell is calling me!?" Quickly putting on her black pants, Botan walked over to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Botan."

"Oh, Yukina, it's you. What are you calling for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were awake and getting ready."

"Oh, I just finished dressing and I was just about to head over to the temple."

"Okay, I'll see you just now then?"

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye."

The blue haired girl hung up and then quickly summoned her oar. Jumping on, she headed out of the palace and toward Genkai's temple.

**oOo**

"So, what time are we supposed to be at Kurama's house?" The ferry girl asked.

"We're supposed to be there at nine, it's only eight." The ice maiden answered.

"How about we head over there early... Should we ride my oar?"

"That would look a little weird now that everyone can see you."

"Yeah, so we should just walk?"

"Yeah, I know where Kurama lives and I always pass by there while going to see Kazuma. It's not too far away. If we head out now we should make it there on time."

"Then let's go!!!"

Saying goodbye to Genkai, the two girls walked out of the temple and headed toward the fox's house.

**oOo**

"Hiei, you should wear human clothes more often, it looks better on you." Looking at the black sleeveless top and blue jeans Hiei was wearing, Kurama gave it an approving smile.

"Hn. This will be the only time I wear this stupid clothing... Unless I look damn sexy to Botan."

The green eyed boy gave a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at what you just said."

"Hn."

"... Hiei."

"Nani?"

"Why is it you always say 'hn.'?"

"Hn. Because I like to say that. Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I was just curious."

Silence fell, the two boys not knowing what to talk about anymore. Finally, the short demon broke the silence.

"Is that what you're wearing to go out with my sister?"

Kurama looked over his outfit; A blue jeans with a white top and a black sweater.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"... Hiei, why is it we can't hold a conversation?"

"Probably because we're wondering how the date will go."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

_Ding Dong!_

"That's them!!!" They both shouted and ran downstairs, rushing just to answer the door.

Hiei was the first to reach it, seeing as he was faster. Kurama snickered as Hiei began to clear his throat and stupidly tried to fix his black spiky hair. Now slowly turning the knob, the door was opened, and both boys' jaws dropped.

"Uh... may we come in?" Hiei's twin asked.

"S-sure." The teenage boy answered. The crimson eyed boy moved aside to let his sister and his date pass through. Yukina, deciding to start off the date right away, gave Kurama a small peck on the cheek. Botan did the same to Hiei. Both boys turned as red as a tomato.

"S-So, where do you girls want to go first?" The green eyed boy asked.

"Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." The pink eyed girl replied.

"How about some Coney Island?

"What's that?" Both apparitions asked.

"It's a place where they serve you food with lots of chili; I guess that would be the best way to explain it."

"Chili? I love chili!!!" Yukina shouted. Since Yukina wanted to go, Hiei would too... also because of Botan.

"Well then, let's go!!!" Grabbing Hiei's hand, they headed out of the kitsune's house. Before the other couple could go on the sidewalk and begin walking, Kurama told them to get into his car. It had no top on it, so they all could feel the wind blow freely as soon he began to drive. Kurama and Yukina were sitting in the front, and Botan and Hiei were sitting in the back.

Pretending to yawn, the smartest boy of the spirit detective group stretched out his right arm and put it around his date. The girl began to blush, but then smiled at him... how do you say, her romantic soldier.

Botan, who was sitting to the far right, and Hiei, who was sitting to the far left didn't even exchange glances to each other. Slowly, they began to scoot closer. Soon, they were so close that their shoulders were touching. The blue haired girl cautiously leaned her head on her date's shoulder; his reaction was that he put his arm around her.

Kurama and Yukina saw this through the rearview mirror, and they began to laugh.

"Hiei, Botan, you're supposed to be on a date. You have to get use to this stuff." Even after he said that he continued to laugh.

"Fox!!! The next time you laugh at us then... well I can't do anything because Yukina likes you and you're my best friend."

"That means I can laugh at you all I want."

So, the rest of the ride was full of Kurama and Yukina's laughter. Once in a while they would bring up certain subjects about what Hiei and Botan are supposed to do on a date, hugging, kissing, stuff like that. The two would blush eventually, but every time they did though, they would start to feel more and more comfortable sitting so close to each other.

So, they reached their destination: Coney Island!!

Hiei and Kurama got out of the car. The fire demon actually held the ferry girl's hand while coming out, and the fox opened the car door and grabbed the ice maiden's hand to help her out.

The couples held their date's hand, and then entered Coney Island.

They seated themselves as they picked up the menu and looked through it. After a few minutes, a lady wearing a green top and a black pants came over with a writing utensil and that paper thing that they write orders on.

"Hi, my name is Tina!! So, are you guys ready to order?" She asked. She looked young, long black hair, deep brown eyes, very skinny and sort of small; she also had that cheerful look to her.

"Yes." Hiei surprisingly answered. "Botan would you like to order first?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you Hiei. Anyways, I would like two chili dogs without onions, please, and also some lemonade."

"Alright!! How about the other miss over here!?" She said, referring to Yukina.

"I would like some chili fries with extra chili and a coke to drink please."

"Got it!!! Now what about you Sir?" Now she looked over at Kurama.

"I'll take the same thing as Yukina."

"She'd be the one sitting next to you?"

"Right."

"Another chili fries!! Now finally you sir!!" She said, now looking at Hiei.

"Hn. I would like a chili omlette with no Hash browns and no cheese; with a bagel and cream cheese, along with orange juice to drink."

The other three stared at him, a bit stunned that Hiei didn't complain about the menu and knew what he was ordering.

"Okay!!! I'll be back with your food in a few minutes!!!"

She walked away, heading toward the area where the cook was. You could hear her shout their orders. Just like she said, a few minutes later, she came back with the food. Once, she had to ask who the chili dogs were for because she had forgotten, but Tina was reminded.

So, they all began to eat. A few times Yukina would 'feed' Kurama and put some of her fries in his mouth. She was getting use to this date thing. As for Hiei and Botan, well, let's say the grim reaper couldn't take her eyes off of the Jaganshi. He was eating like he had never eaten before!!

"Hiei, are you able to swallow all that food at one time?" She asked, afraid he might choke or something.

Quickly swallowing it, he answered "Yeah."

So, they all continued to eat. Hiei was the first one done with his delicious meal. Botan right after, and then Yukina and Kurama were last.

Kurama's the one who paid for the bill, and then they all left. Yukina wanted to go to a roller coaster park, so, that's where they went. It was actually like a mixture of Cedar Point and Six Flags.

"So, which ride would you like to go on, Yukina?" The redhead looked over to her.

"How about the one called the Batman."

"That's a pretty fast ride. Are you sure you don't want to start with anything a bit smaller?"

"Yup, I'd like to go on the Batman."

"Well then let's go!!"

Grabbing her hand, Kurama led Yukina over to the area where the roller coaster ride was.

"So, Hiei, do you want to go on any rides?"

"It's all up to you."

"Well, how about we go on the Millennium Force?"

"What kind of ride is that?"

"You'll see!"

Botan grabbed his hand, dragging him along.

**oOo**

They went up slowly and then finally shot down!!! Everyone was screaming on the ride, all except Yukina and Kurama. They were laughing and throwing their arms up in the air!! When they went upward once again, the Koorime held onto the kitsune as they flew downward. Everything seemed to happen so quickly because before they knew it, the ride was over.

The two got out while still laughing.

"Ha!! That was so much fun!!" The girl jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes, but it was short. You want to go on again?"

"Sure!!!"

So, the couple got in line again, and waited for their next turn.

**oOo**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HIEI DON'T LET GO OF ME!!!"

"I'M NOT EVEN HOLDING ON TO YOU!!! YOU'RE HOLDING ON TO ME!!! SHIT!! WE'RE GOING DOWN!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Everyone on the ride was screaming, including Botan and Hiei. They were as scared as hell!!! The blue haired girl wouldn't let go of her date while the spiky headed demon failed to keep his cool. When the ride was over, let's just say this couple wasn't very happy.

"Hiei."

"What?"

"Remind me to never go on a roller coaster again."

"Well, you remind me about the same thing. Deal?"

"Deal!!"

"Now let's go find Kurama and Yukina."

Botan nodded in agreement and the two headed toward The Batman.

**oOo**

"Another round of fun!!!" Yukina once again shouted.

"Yes... do you think Hiei and Botan are having a good time?"

"Well, knowing both of them, they don't like roller coasters... but they might be enjoying each other's company."

"I think that's them."

Two scared looking people came walking over to them. Botan's hair looked ridiculous and Hiei looked like he has had a very rough time.

"So, did you two enjoy the ride?" Kurama asked.

"What the hell do you think, fox!? That damn ride itself made my ear drums bleed!!!"

"What Hiei's trying to say is, he can't stand roller coasters." Botan reasoned.

"Well then, how about we go somewhere else?" Yukina suggested. "It's your turn to pick Botan."

"Well, according to my watch, it's already lunch time but I doubt anyone is hungry so we can skip that. How about we go to some sort of party or something like that. I know a place where they're having one and the whole city's invited. So, we might as well go."

Everyone agreed with that idea, but Kurama was a bit disappointed that he didn't know about the party. There's only one place that has it every year, and that place is called Trininda. Weird name but, this place has everything when it comes to a party.

**oOo**

They reached Trininda, and there was a ton of people there. Almost everyone from the city to be precise. Almost, being the key word.

Ribbons hanging from the ceiling while red and white balloons lay on the ground in one big pile. There was a bar area, not many people surrounding it, the people who were though, they seemed drunk.

There was a Karaoke area; the person singing on stage was horrible. Their voice was so high pitched, kept making squealing noises in the mike.

"So, which area should we go to first?" The green eyed boy asked.

"I want to sing a song!!!" The red eyed girl said, Grabbing her date, she led him to stand in front of the stage while she got on after the other person was done. Quickly pulling out a song and putting it in the machine. The music slowly started to come on.

_Ever night in my dreams,_

_I see you,_

_I feel you,_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on,_

_Far across the distance,_

_The spaces between us,_

_You have come to show that you,_

_Go on,_

_Near,_

_Far,_

_Wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does, go on,_

_Once more,_

_You open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on and on,_

_Love can touch us one time,_

_And last for a life time,_

_And never let go until,_

_We're gone,_

_Love was when I loved you,_

_One true time,_

_I hold you,_

And she continued to sing as Kurama listened on to her beautiful voice. So soft, just perfect for the song she was singing.

**oOo**

As for Hiei and Botan, well, for some odd reason, Botan wouldn't stop drinking.

"Botan, you just said you wanted one sip of alcohol and you take ten bottles!! Look, you're already drunk!!!"

"I'm not drunk, baby, I'm just... drunk!! Ha! Damn I'm so funny!!!" Getting up with another bottle in her hand, she took another big swig!!!

Hiei tried his best to pry her hand off of the bottle but it was no use!!! She just wouldn't let go!!!

"Botan hand it over!!"

"No way!!"

Trying to pull it once more, Hiei stumbled backwards onto the pile of balloons along with Botan. She landed on top of him until they rolled over. Now Hiei was on top of her, they were both staring into each other's eyes. Red and pink, sorrow and cheerfulness. Each was the opposite of each other. They were quite opposite themselves, but you now what they say, opposites attract. Moving his face toward hers, they ended in a light kiss. Her lips, Hiei thought, were soft, and held warmth to it. His lips, Botan thought, were very gentle for a mean fire demon.

**oOo**

She was finished singing, oh how he wished she would continue. The sound of her voice gave him this weird feeling in his heart.

Yukina walked down from the stage and looked her date straight in the eye. They new it, their lips came together. The kiss was as light as a dove's wings, so soft and tender, warm and passionate. When it was over, they just looked at each other, and the smiled.

"You did... a good job up there Yukina."

"Thank you."

They spent the rest of their time singing, Hiei and Botan sang a song together and so did Kurama and Yukina. In the end, they all sang. The day was perfect. It was so late though, they were having so much fun that they didn't even notice the time. Finally, when they did, they all jumped into Kurama's car and headed toward his house.

Actually, I should say that Botan and Hiei flew to spirit world on the deity's oar and the kitsune drove the ice maiden to the temple, where the couples said good bye to each other.

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: Yeah, I know, crappy one-shot. If people actually like it then I'll make a sequel to this. Anyways, for those who did enjoy it, please review!!

* * *

2nd Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


End file.
